1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to content boxes for inclusion in search engine results.
2. Information
Search engines such as the Yahoo and Google search engines commonly provide results to user queries as part of on a search engine results page (“SERP”). If the query is related to a specific topic, such as, for example, a movie, restaurant, store, service, governmental organization or function, entertainment attraction, natural attraction, or other object of interest, the search engine may select a content box to display concurrently with the search results. A content summary box for a movie might provide information such as the movie title, a link to one or more theatrical trailers for the movie, facts about the movie, showtimes, and so forth. Content boxes are currently prepared by staff and may be identified to the search engine as pertaining to a particular object or topic by tags or other means.